Pointing Out The Obvious
by slashburd
Summary: Some boundaries should never be crossed, some should. Who can tell until they try? M/M Slash, don't like, don't read, you have been warned. Smutty, slashy, pretty PWP-ish. All reads/reviews appreciated, largely unbeta'd so please be nice!


_**Intro A/N: Written with the delightful and delovely XxShawns Guardian AngelxX and her bb!JC muse in mind. We've talked about this and finally I just had to cave and do it. H said it was ok so who was I to argue with him *noms***_

_**I'm sorry if anyone seems OOC or the style isn't what people like but its written with epic RP's in mind so please think about that before hating it! Please forgive any mistakes, my self beta-ing has run into staffing issues but I've done my best :S**_

* * *

"No."

"Hunter, c'mon. It's only a little fun...."

"I said no."

"You're no fun any more."

"Shawn, look he's not just some casual fling...John's different."

"And hot."

"Yes, he is. And that makes me all the luckier to have him and a lot less likely to share him. Especially with you."

"We used to share everything!"

"Yeah. Used to. Things change. People change."

"Bet you'd still do me if I got you oiled up good and proper. I see the way you look at me."

"Shawn, did you forget to take your pills today?"

"Nope. I just took two of those little blue ones you got me."

The conversation had taken a familiar turn as they'd left the bar that night. Ever since Hunter had finally hooked up with John there had been a hefty amount of teasing from his long time friend. More than once he'd propositioned them both and Hunter always ended up batting him on the ass and sending Shawn on his way before he turned either of them more red than they'd gone already. The past history between all three of them couldn't be forgotten or simply shoved aside and whilst Hunter and John had decided that they could deal with it by considering it somewhat of a moot point the same couldn't be said for Shawn.

As they crossed the lot towards the hotel they were staying it Shawn began staring at Hunter as they walked, knowing eventually that the eyes would turn to meet his own. He'd discovered years ago that just by staring at Hunter he'd get his friend's attention and then more often than not, his own way. The nose twitch and crumple at the corner of his eyes was usually more than enough to melt the hardest of hearts and weaken the strongest of resolves. With every step closer to the lobby doors he stared more intently until finally a pair of eyes met his own and Hunter shook his head.

"What?"

"You know what. I wanna come see John. Me and the kid haven't spoken in a while. He'll be thinking I've gone sour on him."

"You really have been on the blue pills. Alcohol doesn't mix with them Shawn, you remember what happened last time when you decided you wanted to reconcile with Bret?"

"Shut up Hunter. That was different. This time I...I just wanna talk. That's all. Trust me."

The final two honeyed words were enough to undo all the hard work Shawn had done so far. Hunter knew that those words pealing from those lips was never a good thing. He should've been able to trust Shawn without any kind of reassurance and he knew that those words belied all the ulterior motive he'd suspected. With a grin he nodded his head and licked his lips before replying.

"Just to talk right?"

"Sure, I like the kid. He's a lot of fun. Maybe he's a little too much fun but I like that. He reminds me of me when I was that age...."

"Shawn, get serious. You and John are about as alike as me and Mark Henry. And if I hear one crack about the size of my ass...."

"Oh calm down old man. I just meant he loves what he does and he's always up for a good time. And _he_ has a great ass. I mean the size of...."

With a wave of the large hand in front of his face Shawn cracked up into fits of laughter. He'd always found great sport in winding Hunter up and often couldn't believe how someone he'd spent half his adult life with still couldn't tell when he was on a chain yanking mission. He slapped a good natured hand onto Hunter's shoulder and followed him into the lobby and through to the elevator, still unable to stifle his snickering. He pressed the relevant buttons and looked at the man stood across from him, tucking strands of dirty blonde hair behind his ear and idly scratching at a spot on his thigh with the other hand. He'd never stopped being fascinated by the tiny actions of a body he knew so well even after they'd decided they did each other more harm than good. The bell pinged and he made a showy flourish to indicate to Hunter to leave first, following him closely behind.

"So, do I get to come and visit in your room or not? I bet you guys got a better room than I did too. Now I gotta pay for it on my own I'm lucky if I can stump up for the broom cupboard."

"My heart bleeds Shawn, it really does. And yes, if you simply can't bear to be alone with the sight of your own face and the sound of your own voice then I suppose you can come hang with us for an hour. We got an early start for the publicity day tomorrow though and I don't want to end up looking like Vince on all the photos."

Hunter slid the keycard into the lock on the door and pushed it open, stopping only to flick the light on in the dim room.

"I thought you were never coming back. I was startin' to get cold man...."

Before him was the sight of John laid naked on the king size bed in the middle of the room, propped up on one arm and smiling widely. The room was heavy with the remnants of the steam of his obvious shower and the light taint of cologne tickled at Hunter's nose. He felt a shove in his back and before he could close his gaping jaw and warn Shawn or John about each others presence he saw Shawn go flying past him and land on the bed at the side of John. He watched as there was a frantic scrabble for the sheets, John pulling them towards him and Shawn doing his damnedest to drag them away, partly for his own titillation but mainly because that was the kind of stunt Shawn loved to pull.

Hunter watched for a few minutes until the ball of bodies and blankets looked in danger of turning into an all out war had headed towards the bed, scooping Shawn up easily under one arm and dragging him away until John had the chance to regain some of his modesty by wrapping a crumpled sheet around his waist. The flush in John's cheeks mirrored the heat of the wriggling body that undulated against him in an effort to get away.

"Hunter you could've warned me you were bringin' Shawn. I was...well...I was planning a surprise for you and he turns up and makes it into a brawl!"

Throwing his hands up in the air John tried to indicate his displeasure with the rough and tumble he'd just been subjected to. The frustration was evident in his voice and with a glance down to his crotch where the other two pairs of eyes in the room were trained it would appear that his frustration was more widespread. He tried his best to bunch the sheet to hide the protrusion that pushed it away from his body but as he touched it the shockwaves surged through him, his skin tingling knowing that his embarrassment was being regarded roundly from the other end of the bed.

"Hey kid, didn't anyone ever tell ya that it's rude to point?"

Shawn's words broke the awkward silence of the room but did nothing to ease the air of tension that had rapidly built up. Hunter planted him back onto the floor and punched him playfully on the the arm. He moved to sit on the bed to obstruct Shawn's view, unable to avoid smirking at the comment as he did so. He turned his body to look at John and winked, pleased to see a slightly pink face grinning back at him. Hunter had found himself concerned that the standard level of teasing and harassment he'd become accustomed to from his best friend was likely to traumatise his new lover. He also knew only too well that John had held a candle for Shawn for a long time and that rolling around naked with him would have done nothing to dampen John's ardour.

"So, you want a coffee, a beer? Grab a seat. You're making the place look untidy!"

Hunter leaned over to kiss John and then hopped off the bed, heading for the mini bar. He pulled his t-shirt off over his head and threw it on top of their bags in the corner of the room then kicked off his boots and tossed them on the floor close to where the t-shirt had landed. He turned to enquire further about the drinks but he caught sight of the way John's eyes had narrowed as they remained trained on his every move. Hunter smiled, his lips curled at the corner and opened his mouth to speak again when he saw Shawn shift uncomfortably in the chair he'd decided to occupy. He didn't know what was causing the reaction but he couldn't help but be amused by it. Here was the guy who'd pestered him almost to death for an invite into one of their sessions and now he'd made it even into their hotel room he was squirming like a new bride.

"Shawn, c'mon. I don't play waitress all day. What you having?"

The tone was firm but friendly. It was clear to Shawn that he'd obviously interrupted something that John had planned. He was torn between turning down the drink to leave them to get on with it and doing what he was currently trying to do; having a drink and hanging out with two of his best friends. It wasn't often he found himself pricked by his conscience but he knew they had something special, probably the same as the something he and Hunter had once shared. He was also aware that John was nowhere near as flighty as he once was and had concluded they were actually good for each other. It just so happened that he also liked the thought of them together and during his latest and longest dry spell those thoughts had been entertaining him the most.

"I'll take a beer Hunt, whatever's in there and cold. And I'll send a drink over to the naked guy in the bed too. He's gone so red I think he's either real hot, or... no, he's just hot."

John snapped his head round from the direction he'd been looking in and found Shawn staring at him, his hands unbuttoning the neck of his shirt and the lop sided, stubble coated smile making John's heart skip a beat. He loved Hunter and knew he was loved back but it had always fascinated him just how a night with Shawn would be; would it be gentle and passionate or wild and animalistic, every way and every position tried and tested by sunrise? He'd seen Shawn as the drug he dare not even try lest he get himself addicted. After hooking up with Hunter he'd realised that he finally knew what love felt like but there was the corner of his mind that knew Shawn and Hunter had been together and he couldn't decided if that was a bond he hated or envied.

"Shawn, you sure you don't need something to eat too? You're looking at me like I'm some kind of snack. Hunter, you wanna tell the little blonde riding hood down there that the big bad wolf has big hands to slap him with?"

Having capped off the beer Hunter walked wordlessly to the end of the bed and passed the bottle to Shawn, pausing for a moment to shake his head at the innocent expression and shrug that he was given in return for the drink. He noticed that Shawn had made himself comfortable, his own boots off and his feet propped and crossed on the end of the bed. Deciding against batting them away he headed back up to to the top of the bed and laid on it, facing John and propped up on his elbow, staring straight into the crystal blue eyes that he was always glad to see.

He ran the tips of his fingers along the soft skin of John's bicep and traced the curve of the firm muscle, watching as the goosebumps formed and John's arm twitched away to stop the teasing contact. Instead he did the same to the strip of exposed skin just above the bunched sheet, trailing from the outer of John's thick waist right across to the sensitive skin around his navel, rubbing one fingertip in a circle in a way that he knew would drive John to the brink of crazy. He only stopped when he heard the hissed whisper from his lovers' lips.

"H, knock it off...you know what it does to me and Shawn's just there, like, watching us!"

Hunter reached for John's hand and pulled it to his belt buckle, leaning in to kiss him gently.

"I think we should let him do more than watch John. I know you want him, he wants you. Just say stop if you get uncomfortable, he'll understand. I just...."

The sound of the thud made them both look towards the end of the bed only to see Shawn leaning over try and retrieve the bottle and cursing wildly as the fizzy liquid soaked into the cheap carpet.

"Hunt, fuck, I'm so sorry. I kinda got...distracted and I dropped the bottle. Its going everywhere, you got a towel I can use to clean it up?"

"Why don't you do it with your shirt? Or maybe this?"

Hunter grabbed the sheet that was barely covering John and threw it to the end of the bed, hoping that Shawn would take the hint that he was clearly trying to drop.

Shawn grabbed the warm white cotton and didn't need telling twice. There before him laid John, naked, aroused and attached at the face to his shirtless best friend. He closed his eyes for a split second and said a prayer of thanks that he was hopeful the Lord wouldn't hear or judge him on. Standing he threw the sheet over the wet patch on the floor and left it to soak up the excess that the pile hadn't already claimed forever as its own. He undid the rest of his shirt buttons quickly, throwing it aside and presumptuously stepping out of his jeans before heading around to the side of the bed and squeezing on behind John, the warmth of John's body radiating towards his own and making him want to press up against it but resisting, just in case he'd go too far too early on.

John felt the bed dip behind him and concentrated on the kiss and the way his large hand was fumbling awkwardly to undo a belt that he had undone a hundred times before. Pulling away from the kiss he took a deep breath and managed to compose himself long enough to undo the buckle and slide the zipper of Hunter's jeans down before tackling the button with the same careful approach. He heard Hunter moan softly as the pressure of the denim against his swollen member eased and was replaced by the hand that John had slipped inside, rubbing and grasping clumsily with it through the mixture of desire and nerves.

Placing his own hand over John's Hunter stopped the motions for a moment so he could rock onto his back and slide down the denims and his underwear, freeing the aching flesh that was desperate for some attention but not through layers of material. Turning back onto his side he shuffled closer to John so that their bodies were pressed more closely together. The only interruption was the distance at their hips where they were separated by the brushing together of sensitive flesh that had made John buck his hips backwards and land squarely on Shawn groin, drawing an almost pained moan from him.

"Shawn, you joining in or you just want to watch while I make John here a very happy man?"

"Oh I'm joining in. Wild horses couldn't drag me away."

Shawn mimicked Hunter's previous movements and shuffled out of his underwear, stroking at himself twice to make sure he was fully aroused but finding nothing more to give, such was the way John's ass pounding back against him had made him feel. He placed a hand on John's hip as he turned back over and pressed the hard flesh along the soft valley of the ample ass before him, rocking his hips as he started to plant kisses along the shoulder only centimetres from his mouth. He couldn't help but let a moan out, the warm flesh feeling good against him and the knowledge that he was on the verge of having one of his recent vivid fantasies fulfilled in any way turning him on enormously.

The three bodies rocked against each other, skin tingling and hands wandering as they all grew more accustomed to the sense and feeling of the extra pairs of hands on them. The positions changed so that John was laid on his back with one of the men at either side of him, Shawn shifting to straddle one of his legs and claiming his mouth with a deep kiss, the soft stubble brushing against his own clean shaven jaw. Then came the feeling of Hunter's mouth clamping onto the side of his neck, biting and sucking on the skin that covered the corded muscles. The contrast of the soft kiss and the forceful teeth made him shudder and he felt his cock twitch hard and bounce against his belly. With a moan he felt a hand curl around it, unable to tell who it belonged to he closed his eyes and refused to let himself look. The intensified thrill of the anonymous sensation drove him towards not caring if it was the bell hop that had come into the room and joined in too.

Shawn moved his hand slowly, careful not to do too much before they could all work their way towards a more meaningful release. The firm length slid through the loose grip and he made sure to take his hand all the way to the bottom and back again, avoiding the head as much as possible. He felt the movement of John's hips against his own as he made himself even more of a dead weight on John's leg. He knew the frustration would be building and the deep furrow of John's brow gave that away. The feel of fingers exploring the skin of his ass felt oddly familiar and the kneading made his breath hitch, the years since he had last felt it making it no less pleasurable.

Working his fingers into the muscles was an odd sensation to Hunter. John and most of his other lovers had bountiful backsides which was the way he preferred it. The still tight handful of ass was an odd sensation and he remembered briefly the way he would slide into Shawn and feel the muscles clench vice-like around him. The sensation was totally different to the way being inside John felt which was more like he was being drawn inside rather than kept inside. His mind wandered to the night before when John had pinned him to the bed and gotten on top of him for the first time, his confidence as a lover steadily growing. Subconsciously his hand drifted towards the the cleft and headed towards the place his fingers used to love to sink into. Before he could get there though he heard a groan coming from Shawn and noticed that he was grinding hard against John's thigh, his backwards movements barely exposing the already leaking head of his cock as the silvery trails started to pattern on John's inner thigh. Hunter sensed they were all turned on enough and knew that if they went much further then the benefits of having a third party would be wasted.

"John, you ready? You still ok with this?"

"Y-yeah H, I'm good, shit, I'm really good right now...."

"Shawn?"

"Let's just do this Hunt, I'm more than ready for both of you, however you want it."

Hunter moved to kiss John softly and then pulled away smiling. He stayed close to John's face and whispered, his warm breath swirling against the parted lips.

"What we talked about, a long time ago, let's do it. You get a taste of what you've always wanted but I still get to be your only."

John curled his hand around the back of Hunter's head and drew him back into their kiss, his eagerness and agreement apparent as he moaned into it, the sound partly due to Shawn's hand still touching and teasing his hard cock. Breaking away he shuffled his hips and, taking the hint, Shawn slid off his leg and Hunter moved aside to let John get up on all fours, his eyes closed and ass high in the air, the flurry of movement around him making him feel less self conscious. The first pair of hands rubbed at his shoulders and the other gripped at his hips and he braced himself for where the next sensation would come from.

Resting his back against a pillow Shawn moved into position, his legs parted and one of John's hands on either side of his hips. He cupped John's face in his hand and thumbed the flushed cheek beneath it, the eyes slowly opening at the reassuring touch. With his other hand Shawn stroked at himself, the sticky remnants of his steady leaking making the reddened skin sparkle. He grasped himself at the base and pushed forward, inviting John to taste what he could see up close. The crystal blue eyes finally revealed themselves and looked up briefly to meet his own, their shared moment and matching smiles only broken by John's mouth sliding down the shaft with a deep groan.

Hunter watched as John and Shawn made their non-verbal arrangement and lined himself up having carefully slicked his full length in the moments inbetween. With a slow rock of his hips he slid halfway inside John, the tight pucker relaxing as he pulled back out and pushed forward again. The feeling of John's body pulling him further and further inside made his stomach flip, his hands curling tighter around the fleshy hips as his head lolled back and he let his body be driven by the sensations hitting his system from his groin upwards. He gathered momentum as the pleasure increased, the stifled moans mingling with the sounds of his and Shawn's more freely uttered words and noises.

He saw Shawn's head tilt to one side, eyes closed, mouth wide open and panting hard. Hunter knew only too well just how skilled John was with his mouth, enthusiasm more than making up for the lack of experience. He knew Shawn would be brushing the back of the willing throat and was just glad that his hands were busier twisting into the bedsheets than grabbing John's head. When he'd first wondered about going through with this he was comforted by the fact that if nothing else Shawn had always been a considerate lover, never pushing too hard or too far, the ideal person for John's ideal fantasy.

The forceful strokes pushed John back and forth and he made sure that his joints offered no resistance, only his arms keeping him from collapse and inevitable impalement on Shawn. He started to find a natural rhythm between both bodies and allowed his mind to drift away, imagining how they must look as a threesome, someone he'd always wanted coupled with someone he now couldn't imagine his life without. Between them he felt good, felt alive and felt wanted for more than just sex but willingly for that as well. He was brought back to the room by Hunter's hands pulling his thighs wider and backwards until he sat lower and the angle at which he was being pounded changed, every stroke now prodding at the sensitive bump inside him. From the first soft brush against it until the last rough thrust pressing onto it he knew that he wasn't in control of his reactions, the stars flashing in front of his eyes as a hand slid around and grasped him tightly.

Shawn was the first to lose it, the rapid bobbing of the head in his lap coupled with the hollowed out cheeks that trapped him in the eager mouth too much for him. His hair stuck to his face and his hips lifted as he felt every last drop being swallowed down. John moved his head and rested it on Shawn's thigh as the combined thrusting and jerking continued, knowing that he sounded slutty as the words "Please Hunter...." were all but mewled from his swollen lips over and over. Hunter responded by jerking faster which he knew would be enough to send John over the edge, the rapid spurts flying clean over his hand and splashing down on the sheets. As John's muscles spasmed hard Hunter fought to hold on but knew it was hopeless. The flesh of John's ass pressed flush against his hips as he bowed his head to watch himself disappear inside John for the final time. His climax hit him like an oncoming train, weakening him at the middle, his hands planted firmly on John's back. His hips bucked at the feeling of the hot pool building around his slowly softening member and he eventually found the energy to pull out, spellbound by the sight of Shawn gently caressing the head in his lap.

Hunter moved out from behind John and shifted up the bed to lie back on his side as he'd started out earlier. He pulled John close to his chest and motioned for Shawn to shuffle into place and complete the unholy, exhausted and blissful triumvirate. Heavy breathing was the only sound in a room heavy with the smell of lust and exertion, their clammy hands and arms tangled together as heavy eyelids started to affect them all in turn. John nuzzled his face into Hunter's chest and the slowing of his breathing gave away his slide into a doze. Gazing down at his lover he silently thanked John's big mouth for a multitude of things, including his indiscreet phone call earlier when he'd told Randy not to call in that night as he'd got 'something' planned. If it wasn't for that and the fact that, for him and John at least, Shawn was as easy as a second grade math test then maybe he'd never have been able to make more than one dream become reality. He knew as their passionate evening of sex drifted into a night of heavy and peaceful sleep that the morning would either be a repeat performance or particularly awkward experience but for now it was perfect. Right, and perfect.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so this total self-servicing fic started short and sprawled like a complete sonofa-B! Nef, I hope your Shawn is happy as this is his (and probably our) fault. I'm sorry, I had to do it it. The devil made me. Or just epic perving and RP, I'm not sure XD**

**Aaaaaanyway, all reads and reviews appreciated as ever. Bout time I reinstituted some serious PWP stuff. I'm getting way to serious with this fan fiction malarky!**


End file.
